1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for pressurizing engine combustion chambers or cylinders during service work on valve springs and the like. Specifically, for increased efficiency the apparatus pressurizes an entire bank of cylinders at one time.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to pressurize individual combustion chambers to hold the associated intake and exhaust valves closed during service. This necessitates working on each cylinder individually which is inefficient. The subject apparatus increases efficiency by simultaneously pressurizing all the cylinders or combustion chambers. In addition, the apparatus provides a fulcrum for a lever-like device used to compress a valve spring.
In the Castoe U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,435, a device to compress an engine valve spring is disclosed. Also, see the similar device disclosed in Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,608. The Johnson patent also discloses the previous practice of pressurizing individual cylinders by introducing air through a spark plug opening (see Column 2, lines 46-50).